brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Trial: Legacy of Destruction
Legacy of Destruction Noel has finally created a clone of the Goddess from the tablets she left. She wishes you to train with her to fulfill her promise of giving humans the power to destroy gods. This Trial can only be accessed when all trials and battles have been defeated. Suggested team is required if you want to survive. Rewards Goddess of Destruction Lauria * Revelation's Crown * 10,000,000 Zel * 10,000,000 Karma * 10 Gems Preparations You may use 1 squad and 3 item set for this battle. 5 units must be set as your main team and 15 must be set as back-up units. All Units must be unique and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select up to 3 friends from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Lauria. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Your first team is set to Pious Emperor Alza Masta, Sacred God Lucius, Inception God Maxwell, Strife God Afla Dilith, Sovereign God Cardes and Ruling God Zevalhua. You will have infinite cost, no worries on that and also due to the insanely overpowered enemy, all items can be stacked up to 10 and also the main team is wearing the best spheres based on their abilities. Suggested Units: Recommended Leaders: * Pure General Regil - 50% boost to all parameters & 10/15% elemental mitigation * Furious Thunder Cleria - 50% boost to all parameters, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge by 4-7 BC, considerably restores HP each turn & 20% damage reduction when damage taken has exceeded 5000 * Pious Emperor Alza Masta - 80% boost to all parameters, 15% elemental mitigation & 20% conditional mitigation, but limited to friend lead if you haven't cleared the trial before * Rain (Omni) - 45% boost to all parameters & 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken and dealt has exceeded 5000 * Final Petal Phileine - 60% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, damage taken boosts BB gauge by 4-7 BC and may restore 25% damage taken & 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds 5000 * Sacred God Lucius - 60% boost to all parameters, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn & 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken and dealt has exceeded 5000 * Ultraboost Serum (Summoner Avatar) - 60% boost to all parameters, 120% boost to Spark damage, 15% damage reduction from all types, considerably restores HP and hugely boosts BB gauge each turn & negates critical damage Recommended Units: * Mitigators ** Salacia Persei Elimo - Water type, low BB cost, heal, boost Def, Rec, Water barrier, no attack BB/SBB, damage taken can restore HP, remove status ailment, SP - stat down null, crit null, status null, elemental damage null, HoT ** Glorious Hero Krantz - Low BB cost, Light element, remove status ailment, BC/HC drop rate ** Empyrean Juno-Seto - HoT, Light barrier, low/high chance of revive on SBB/UBB, SP - low BB cost, status null ** Fate-Eater Ilm - Water type, BB when attacked, HP absorption, boost Max HP, boost Atk/Def by Max HP, DoT ** Heavenly Spiral Hisui - Def/Rec boost, boost Def by Rec, status null, stat down null, elemental damage null ** Sapphire Noble Stein - Water type, status remove, damage taken can restore HP, Water barrier, SP - boost BB when attacked, heal ** Triumphant Blaze Valen - Instant BB fill, boost Def, BB fill and guard miti when guarding (helpful to units switching in) ** Rain (Omni) - Tri-stat buff, boost Def by Atk, BB regen, crit negate, boost Max HP, inflict Atk/Def down ** Auric Echo Eleanor - Fire elemental miti, BC/HC drop rate, SP - Dark elemental miti ** Sovereign God Cardes - Dark elemental miti, BB on hit on SBB (BB if SP option is taken), HP restoration, Def buff ** Summoner Avatar (Ex Deus Gladius) * Units ** Torrential Scar Holia - Water type, UBB AI, heal, HoT, 10% all stat to the party, boost Rec by Max HP, negate critical damage, elemental damage, and stat down ** Silver Queen Gabriela - UBB AI, negate critical damage, elemental damage, and stat down, nuke, BB when attacked, self stat up, SP - heal, HoT ** Divine Law Kanon - Def up, boost Def by Atk, bb when attacked, status ailment remove/null, critical damage null, SP - heal, elemental damage null, stat down null, Thunder barrier ** Mechanic Goddess Lilith - Tri-stat, OD fill, instant BB fill ** Furious Thunder Cleria - BB on hit, BB on spark, HP restoration, Heal over Time * Single Target Hit Nuker ** Mechanic Goddess Lilith - Double single target SBB, self-stats, Tri-stats buffs, fill BB gauge, instant OD fill ** Supreme Chol Arus ** Gallant Spirit Tazer ** Silva Khopesh Serge Battle Battle 1 - Waking Destruction Has 77,777,777 HP * Destruction Snore '- 7 combo Light attack on all foes & reduce BB gauge by 65% * '''Sleeping Change - ' 7 combo massive random Earth, Fire attack on all foes * 'Destruction Dreams - '''3 combo powerful All Element attack that deals 270% of HP as damage & stops dropping BC for 3 turns * Turn 1 * '''Sealed Eyes - '''Removes all buffs & deals 77,000 true damage to the weakest foe. * Every 5 turns * ''Lazy Touch - 20 combo Light attack on all foes that deals 80-99% of HP as damage * Every 7 turns or BB/SBB * Stop Bothering Me! - ''Empties BB gauge of all foes and deal 5% HP as damage * Next Turn * ''I'm Trying To Sleep! - ''7 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes that deals 280-350% of HP as damage, removes all buffs, reduces BB gauge fill rate by 95% & empties BB gauge * At 50% HP * ''Okay! Okay! - Ignores 85% of enemy Def for 999 turns, reduces BB gauge fill rate by 70% for 3 turns, 70% boost to Atk for 999 turns & 30% boost to critical hit rate for 999 turns * At 35% HP * Wait a minute. - 35 combo apocalyptic (1200%) Dark attack on all foes & removes all buffs * Unsurvivable without 100% mitigation or Angel Idol * At 1% HP or below * Time to get serious! - ''Infinite damage to all foes * At 0% * ''Time to Get Up! - ''changes to 2nd form and degrades all foes by 1 star for a turn Battle 2 Has 168,888,888 Hp * 87% resistance to normal attacks ** Upon reaching Phase 2, *** ''"Let's see what you got" - 30% boost to Atk and 80% boost to Def for 999 turns *** Next turn **** Star Slayer - 65 combo apocalyptic (1300%) attack on all foes and removes all buffs ***** This attack cannot be survived through any means unless using Negative Existence effect. Angel Idols will get removed as well ****** Supermassive Black Hole will occur every 2 turns instead of 3 ** Singularity Anthesis - 17 combo attack on the weakest two foes ** Every 3 turns *** Does one of the following **** Cosmic Big Bang - ''37 combo apocalyptic All Element attack on all foes that deals 770,000 damage and seals all BB for the next turn, only SBB and UBB allowed. Unsurvivable without angel idol buff or Negative Existence effect. *** Uses one of the following: **** ''Let me help you."'' - Allows EXACTLY 1 SBB/UBB to be used and heals all foes to 100% health. *** Failure to follow **** Quantum Entanglement - 17 combo attack on all foes & 50% additional damage at turn's end for 2 turns & reduce BB gauge at turn's end for 2 turns ***** Highly recommended to swap out all units, as the DoT is unsurvivable ***** Only proc once after every "Let me help you." ****** Any number of BB/SBB is allowed before the next "Let me help you." come. ***** Cannot occur on Overdrive Turn or Universe Erasure Turn ** Every 3 turns (except multiples of 5) *** Supermassive Black Hole - 20 combo massive attack on single foe that deals 199% of HP as damage, removes all buffs, reduces BB gauge by 100% & reduces BC efficacy by 100% for 999 turns **** Used on foe with weaker element or foe with lowest Atk or Def **** Highly recommended to either guard all or check all units' parameters (hold your finger on the unit's sprite) and guard accordingly **** Every 5 turns ***** Dark Matter Barrier - 100% damage reduction from all elements for 1 turn & reduces BC, HC drop rate by 100% for 1 turn **** Every 6 turns ***** Infinite Restart - 28 combo Light attack on all foes that deals 85-105% of HP as damage & reduces BB gauge fill rate by 70% for 3 turns **** Every 10 BB/SBB used ***** Judgement Seat - 15 combo Light attack on foe who triggered 10th BB '''and also on foes who trigger BBs past 10 & applies Curse and Paralysis debuff for 2 turns **** If debuffed unit/s is/are not switched out ***** Erasure - 8 combo enormous Light attack that deals 999% of HP as damage & removes all buffs **** After every 3rd Judgement Seat ***** Surprise Reality Warp - Switches all foes randomly **** Next turn ***** "Let me recover a little." - 90% damage reduction for 1 turn ****** Use UBB to cancel next move **** If UBB was not used ***** Pulsar Supernova - 24 combo enormous Light attack on all foes that deals 777% of HP as damage, removes all buffs, invalidates all Leader Skills for 3 turns & reduces BB gauge fill rate by 85% for 2 turns **** If UBB was used ***** "Nice Block!" - Reduces own Atk, Def by 60% for 3 turns, fill foes' OD gauge by 70% & boosts foes' BB gauge by 40% **** At < 50% HP ***** Transfinite Speed - 185% boost to Atk and 170% boost to Def for 999 turns, adds +2 hit to each hit count (extra hits deal +70% damage) for 999 turns & adds all elements to attack for 999 turns ***** Judgement Seat now triggers after every 5 BB/SBBs **** Every 6 turns after turn 9 when HP < 50% ***** Infinite Multiversal Collapse - 7 combo massive Light attack on foe with highest or lowest HP that deals 999-1000% of HP as damage, removes all buffs & reduces BB gauge fill rate by 90% for 2 turns **** At < 20% HP ***** Singularity Shield - Reduces damage by 100% **** Next turn ***** Multiversal End - 77 combo apocalyptic (7700%) All Element attack on all foes, 25% damage reduction for 3 turns, recovers 500,000 HP for 3 turns, activates Angel Idol & boosts critical and elemental damage by 50% for 3 turns ****** Used every 4 turns after **** At < 0% HP if Angel Idol is active ***** Revives with 7% HP Category:WIP-Trial/Event Category:Trials Category:DigimonGod777